Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole connector having a centering strip emplaceable on a circuitboard and serving for receiving a plug which has a shield that is electrically connected to regions of a chassis holding the circuitboard and that are connected to ground potential, whereby a shield is formed by separate shielding elements having shielding surfaces aligned parallel to the plug-in direction and that press resiliently against a shielding of the plug in the plugged-in condition of the plug.
Such a connector mechanism is disclosed, for example, the German Gebrauchsmuster 85 17 809. In this known plug mechanism, a transfer cable plug is connected to ground potential via sheet metal caps and via spring elements of a shielding element pressing against the outer surfaces of the centering strip. What is thereby disadvantageous is that the entire centering strip must be respectively shielded and that the width increases due to the utilization of shielding elements, so that certain rows of contact plates cannot be used given a circuitboard which is completely equipped with contact blades.